Blood is Always Thicker Then Water
by rockstar-101
Summary: Rewrite now posted, entitled Whatever People say I am, That's What I'm not basically same plot but fixed and written better, go check it out.
1. Enter His Other Half

Disclaimer- I don't own any the Potter book's characters but the plot is mine and so is the new character. (**A/N This is the disclaimer for my whole story)**

Chapter 1: Enter His Other Half

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James Potter and Sirius black sat around James's house, not sure of what they should do. Both boys were dressed in black suites with solemn looks on their faces. It had been two short days earlier, Minister Jack Potter and his wife, Elizabeth Potter, were addressing the wizarding community when they both were assassinated; Lord Voldemort claimed responsibility-his first major killing. Hundreds of years of Potter legacy were left to the Potter decedents and of course Sirius. A knock on the front door echoed through the silent house.

"Not more" James sighed referring to the lame 'I'm sorry gifts he had been receiving all day. He heaved himself off the couch. James pulled open the front door, "Just leave it on the table by the stairs" James waited for the delivery man to walk in, "Hello?" James asked annoyed and sticking his head around the door. Standing on the front stoop wasn't a deliveryman but a girl who looked to be about his age.

"Can I help you?" James asked her.

"C'mon James don't be like that." The girl answered and James didn't smile with her.

"Who the hell are you?" James snapped, slightly scaring the girl.

"Don't give me that attitude, you're not the only one who lost family!" she yelled back, "Its me. Riley." James finally really looked at her; he saw the same similar physical characteristics he sees every time he looks in the mirror.

"You cant be serious." James said, "Now you come home, well you're a little late."

"Look, I'm sorry, I missed it but would you have wanted me there?" Riley yelled back

"No, like I don't want you here now." James yelled.

"this house is just as much mine as it is yours," Riley yelled even louder, "Mum and dad made sure I knew."

"Prongs, what's going on?" Sirius asked appearing next to James after hearing the commotion. Both James and Riley weren't looking at each other; their faces were red from anger, "uh…hi?" Sirius was unsure of what to say.

"No, this house is mine and Sirius's, the family legacy and even the name is mine and Sirius's. You walked away from everything six years ago." James finally said in a deathly low tone.

"James you have no idea. You think I walked out but you don't know," Riley said a little teary eyed, "I saw mum and dad probably just as much as you did."

"Yeah, every time you needed to be bailed out of jail." His words were a slap to the face. Sirius looked from James to Riley a couple of times.

"Both of you shut it," Sirius bellowed, "Who the hell are you?" He asked Riley.

"You can't tell" Riley asked with an attitude.

"Oh I can tell but I can't believe it." Sirius said.

Riley held out her hand, "Jackline Riley Potter. But call me Jackline and you won't be able to prove you're a man."

Sirius smirked, "The Potter charm I see. Now what's the problem?"

"She walked away from this family-"

"No" Riley interjected, "I walked out on the life style we were faced to live because of dad being minister." Sirius looked confused, so she elaborated, "You two, as men, don't even notice but even as a young girl I noticed. I wasn't going to be like the others. I wasn't going to stand in the corner while the _men_ talked, I wasn't going to be a photo opt for good press and **_I _**wasn't going to listen to mums crying anymore while dad was far away." Both James and Sirius saw the truth in what Riley was saying, "But I loved my parents and I love my family."

"So what's the problem?" Sirius asked again.

James shut his eyes and sighed, "Fine." He stepped aside and let Riley step in.

**A/N- Well there is the first chapter. Let me know what you think but please no flames. This is the first story I've ever uploaded. I have it almost completely written, so updates can be really fast. REVIEW please!**


	2. They Are Nuts

**A/N- I know the first chapter was short and so was this one, but I've decided to put up two more chapters.**

* * *

It had been a long time since riley had been inside the house but nothing much had really changed.

"My room still together?" Riley asked. James nodded and Riley took the stairs that led towards the basement.

"I can't believe you talked me into letting her stay." James said.

"She's your sister, your twin." Sirius said, "After everyting you've been through these last few days, you need her."

"She hasn't been my sister for six years. I don't need her." James said almost at a growl.

"Fine." Sirius said not wanting to argue with James, "Lily and Remus should be here soon." As if on cue the doorbell rang, "I am god." Sirius said. James rolled his eyes.

"What up guys?" Sirius said, "Moony." They hugged each other.

"Long time no see Sirius." Lily said. James pulled her into is arms and kissed her gently.

"Race you upstairs." Sirius said to Remus before he took off running with Remus hot on his heels.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" James asked Lily.

Lily smiled sweetly, "Thirsty I guess." James took her hand loading her into the kitchen. Lily sat at the median in the kitchen while James fished for tow Pepsis in the frig.

"James, that you?" Riley said from just outside the kitchen, "Where are the towels, I want to clean up a bit." Riley asked as she walked into the kitchen only wearing a sweatshirt that went to mid-thiegh. Lily's eyes glazed over in fury.

"I cant believe you potter. Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Lily pushed passed James on her way our of the kitchen.

"Lils, wait let me-" but she stormed out of the kitchen before he could finish. James rounded on Riley, "Look What you did. I can't believe I let you stay. I don't want to see you for the rest of the holiday" James hurried out of the kitchen after Lily. Riley was dumbfounded.

"Hey Lils whats all that yellin'?" Sirius asked Lily in the hall.

"Don't you dare talk to me, Black." Lily growled, "You were the one who convinced me to give him a chance, that he's changed but **_nothing _**has changed!"

"Lily, wait. She's my sister." James blurted out. Lily snorted.

"You've hit a real low." She said.

"She is, Lily," Sirius said, "His twin." Lily looked from James to Sirius like they were crazy.

"You guys are serious?" Lily asked

"They are." Riley said.

"Oh." Lily said, " but I didn't, when did" Lily stumbled over her words.

"I've just moved back." Riley said

"We don't want to hear it, just get out of my sight." James said coldly to Riley.

* * *

**REVIEW please.**


	3. Unforgetable Hunter

**A/N- I'm sorry this chapter is so short.**

* * *

Miraculously the Marauders nor Lily saw Riley even thought they all lived in the same house. On September 1st, the Marauders, Lily and Riley apparated to King's Cross Station. Once at King's Cross, the Marauders plus Lily went their separate ways from Riley. Riley walked the whole train but ended up at the last compartment.

"Look I don't want to be in here anymore then you want me here but all others are full." Riley told the Marauders as she sat down next to Remus. James got up as Riley sat down.

"I've got to go the heads compartment I've got to brief the prefects. You coming Remus?" Remus followed James out of the compartment. Silence fell over Sirius and Riley. Riley got the tingling feeling at the back of her neck like someone was watching her; out of the corner of her eye she could see Sirius staring at her.

"Yes?" Riley asked not looking at him.

"Nothing much. Just thought since we only have each other to talk to right now we could keep each other company." Sirius said, "Its long train ride."

"I know, I've taken this ride before." Riley said.

Sirius sat up, leaning forward resting his hands on his knees, "You have?'

"I went to Hogwarts for a week. I was sorted into Gryffindor."

"I can't believe I don't remember," Sirius said, "You're hardly forgettable." A small flush crept over Riley's cheeks.

"I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me." Riley gave him a small smirk before she left. Riley laughed at the dirty thoughts running through her head. Riley saw a cute brunette guy walk into a compartment down the hall and she went on the prowl.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed the story so far. This chapter gave a little insight into Riley's personality. If you like it let me know, if you have some ideas let me know-the story may be written but its not set in stone. I want to get a few reviews before I update more- trust me the story gets better in the next chapter. REVIEW please.**


	4. Drunk Off the Stars

**A/N- I know I didn't get any reviews but I did noticed some people were reading this, so I updated. Enjoy.**

* * *

The school year had gone off with out a hitch. The first years walked the halls in groups hoping not to get lost. The seventh years counted down the minutes to the end of every class and the end of year. The fourth and fifth years moped about another year starting. Sixth years told summer stories that weren't true.

It's Saturday night, the students were sneaking out while others sat around drinking with friends. Riley was pined between a wall and a strong body. Lucky for her the guy, whatever his name is, couldn't see the bored look on her face. Riley racked her brain for an excuse to get away.

"Uh…um. You know what I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." She turned and walked away from him. Riley laughed to herself once she got farther down the corridor, "Poor schmuck." She said as she rounded the corner.

"oof"

"Whoa, careful." A guy said grabbing her around her waist to stop her from falling over. Instinctually, Riley flipped her hair out of her face in a flirtatious manner.

"Sorry." Riley said getting lost in a pair of gray eyes. She sexily bit her bottom lip; Riley didn't realize what she was doing.

"Who's a schmuck?" Sirius asked.

"I thought you had to use the bathroom?" A voice said from behind Riley. Riley mouthed the word 'damn'.

"I was trying to be nice." Riley said like it was obvious with a shrug. Sirius snorted trying to hold back a laugh.

"You were, were you." The guy said stepping up; Sirius stepped up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked. Fear rolled over the boy's face-a marauder stood before him and he knew it.

"That wasn't needed." Riley said as the boy walked away, "and plus that was my night."

"Really?" Sirius said amused, "Why do you always find a need to argue with me." Sirius said as he led her down the corridor.

"I don't always argue with you, just the stuff you say is pointless and dumb." Riley said, "You're the one who already judged me anyways and had an opinion of me before you ever talked to me."

"I did, did I." Sirius had a condescending-amused tone in his voice. The two stopped at a door off a deserted corridor, "give me a sec." Riley crossed her arms and popped a hip, annoyed. Sirius came back out five minutes later and the two continued walking.

"So I hear you've established yourself here." Sirius said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Riley asked defensively, "I've heard a few things about you, too!" The two teens walked up some spiral stairs leading to the top of one of the many Hogwarts tower. Riley looked around and her thoughts go lost in the millions of stars above her. Sirius came behind her and handed her a glass bottle over her shoulder, "Care to have a drink with me?" Riley took the bottle from him a little suspiciously. Riley drank away her suspicion and annoyance with Sirius. It wasn't too long after taking her first swig; she was joking and had no qualms about any of it. The conversation easily flowed between the drunken teens. Sirius caught Riley's bottle as she clumsily stood up.

"You and I are a lot alike." Riley said as she stood over him, "We both like a good romp in the sheets." Riley giggled like a school girl talking about a taboo, "I've heard Sirius, man, have I heard."

"Now, now, I've heard about you, too." Sirius said trying to point at Riley but wasn't able to keep steady. Riley fell on him laughing. She took the almost empty bottle and took a couple of big swigs.

"You know." Sirius said sitting up and cupping her butt, "You're kinda hot."

"You're not too bad yourself." Riley managed to say before he kissed her.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. The Deal

Riley went down late to breakfast; usual for a Saturday. She scanned the Gryffindor table to find the last open seat was next to Gryffindor's princess, Lily; who of course was with her beloved beau and his friends. Riley took the seat without a word to anyone. Sirius's eyes followed her from the Great Hall's entrance to her seat. Riley looked up and directly into his eyes; he had been caught but Sirius didn't break the gaze right away. He winked then returned to his food and friends. Sirius hadn't spoken to her this past week, since their drunken fun. Riley didn't care really, she figured if she started talking to him she would have to see her brother more then she already did.

Riley could see him staring again. 'Two can play at that game,' Riley thought . She slipped off her Vans and ran her foot up and down his leg; running it a little higher each time. She could see him squirming, using every ounce of self control.

"Padfoot you okay over there." James asked.

"Fine…uh I think I'm gonna go take a shower." Sirius said, "See you later." He said as he got up from his seat. Riley smirked at him before he left.

Riley was wondering the flower gardens. All of the flowers were perfect and always in bloom. There were so many fragrances to get lost in.

"You think you're funny?"

"Come on Sirius, can't take a joke?" Riley looked up from the flower she was playing with expecting Sirius to be mad but he was far from it.

"My excuse wasn't too believable as it is. I took a shower right before breakfast." Sirius added and Riley shrugged. They walked along the hedge, one on each side.

"Did you want something." Riley asked.

"Naw." Sirius said picking a flower for her, "Your company is fine."

Riley took the flower from him, "What would my brother think?" Riley kept walking but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Who cares?" Sirius kissed her but Riley pushed him away

"Not in public."

"But you're so good." Sirius whined

"I don't think we should do this." Riley reasoned, "We were drunk and it was just a few kisses."

"If you say so." Sirius said nonchalantly, "You look like you'd be a good fuck." Sirius slapped her butt before he left.

Students old enough to go to Hogsmeade pushed through large oak doors. The sun was bright and a light breeze blew through the student's hair. Riley walked down the main street with her current flavor, the Ravenclaw qudditch captain, Allen.

"Nice day, huh?" Allen asked.

"uhuh." Riley said absidmindedly.

"Oh Sirius." Riley heard a ditzy voice say. Sirius and his current flavor were walking towards them, probably heading to the shrieking shack-where Riley tried to take Allen but he was too prude. Riley locked eyes with Sirius, neither blinked or looked away as they passed each other.

It was late and the common room was empty, except for a lone soul. Sirius sat in front of the fire on the floor, reading.

"Hey." A voice whispered breaking Sirius's concentration.

"It's late don't you think." Sirius said to her.

"You read?" Riley asked. Sirius gave her an annoyed look, "Sorry." Riley sat next to him on the floor. She stared into the fire while he continued to read.

"Sirius." She whispered, taking the book from him, "I don't care anymore." Riley kissed him and Sirius didn't stop her. His hands went to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. Gently, Sirius laid her down next to the fireplace. Sirius ended their long passionate kiss. He hovered over her on his forearms.

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius asked her even though he didn't really care. She was the best kisser he ever met. He didn't care what her answer was as long as he got to keep making out and maybe take it farther with her.

"Sirius I never met anyone who could kiss like you. I couldn't stop thinking about it." Riley told him, Sirius smiled cockily at her, "Look I was thinking maybe we could just hook up eventually take it farther with no strings attached, no worries for either of us. God knows both of us don't do relationships." She chuckled slightly.

"I don't think god is the only one who knows." Sirius added, "But I don't like your proposition." Disappointment washed over Riley's face. Sirius lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "I don't think we should wait for eventually." Ha ran his hands up her side. Sirius leaned in to kiss her but Riley pushed herself up.

"Did you hear that?" Riley said, "Someone is coming." She crawled out from under him and made it up the girl's stairs and out of sight just before someone appeared at the bottom of the boy's stairs.

"Padfoot, you better get to bed our party is tomorrow." James said.


	6. The Party

* * *

The seventh year girls' dorm was a mess of clothes, shoes, make-up and everything needed to get ready for a party littered the floor. Riley was sitting on her bed reading "Rolling Stone" unlike her dorm mates who were rushing around trying to get ready. Riley just decided on wearing what she had on-a white wife beater with a black bra and jeans ripped up so much that there was more holes then material.

"Oh Lily you look great." Brooke's voice echoed from the bathroom.

"You guys ready?" Emmaline's voice was heard before she, Lily and Brook stepped out of the bathroom. They were all dressed nice, with their hair and make-up done perfectly.

"Riley, you comin'?" Em asked from the door. Riley and Em got along better then Riley and the other girls but they were nowhere near friends.

A marauder party was always the craziest. They always had the best booze, and loudest music and everyone was invited. Remus was station at the portrait hole collecting money from the other houses and letting them in; naturally of course Gryffindors got in free.

Riley separated herself from her dorm mates when they got into the common room. The party hadn't been going on or more then an hour before people wee grinding with each other on table tops. A couple of hours and eight beers later Riley was joined by someone in her dark corner. Sirius pulled up a chair really close to her.

"Hey" Riley could smell the alcohol on his breath. His hand massaged her knee and slowly but confidently made its way up her thigh.

"We're in…" Sirius silenced her with a quick kiss. He pulled one of her legs over his, now she was on the very edge of her chair and straddling him. He undid her pants; he snuck his hand down her pants, played with the waist band on her panties. Riley knew what he wanted.

"Up stairs" he slurred. Riley pushed her way through the crowd to the boys' stairs; it wasn't as easy for Sirius to get through the crowd. Around the corner and out of sight, Sirius attacked Riley. His tongue battling for dominance; so desperate. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he sucked and nibbled her neck. Sirius carried her to his dorm. He finished taking off her jeans, ripped off her wife beater and not seconds later her bra fluttered to the floor. Riley took off Sirius's shirt; pulled down his pants all the while he undressed her. Sirius's hands roughly kneaded her breasts while she sucked on his Adam's apple. He lead her towards his bed, Riley stopped him, even drunk Riley knew that was a bad idea; too personal. She smirked at him and led him to his bath room. She drew a warm bath all the while Sirius tried to smirk devilishly but was too drunk. She removed her panties and stepped into the giant tub. Sirius soon followed and the drunken lovers continued their groping and kissing.

"James." Lily drunkenly giggled as she and James stumbled into the room. Riley's and Sirius's moans stopped James in his tracks.

"Sounds like Sirius got here first." James slurred, "Lets find our own place." Lily noticed the tattered pair of Riley's jeans as she was lead out by James.

Riley rolled over feeling the affects from the night before. The sun was too bright, the pounding in her head was too loud, and the need to rip her stomach out was overwhelming. Riley built up enough courage to finally open her eyes to find a flask of orange liquid and a note on her nightstand.

_I thought you might need this after last night's party._

_-S. Black_

Riley couldn't help but smile, Sirius Black did have a sweet side. She downed the potion and felt it take affect.

Most of the people hanging around the castle were still trying to shake off last night. Most people just wandered the castle with their friends relaxing. Riley rounded the wrong corner to find herself heading for the marauders.

"Lovely" She muttered to herself.

"Well, hey there sis." James said slinging his arm around her shoulders, "So, what did you think of our little shin dig?"

"I thought you were over compensating for something." Riley said looking him over. James tightened his grip on her shoulder.

"If you were a guy you'd be doubled over in pain."

"That's all that's stopping you." She was sick of her brother's attitude; he was an ass she felt needed to be put in his place. Her knee met his stomach, "James Potter, you are such a cocky ass." Riley said and proceeded to beat up her brother, "And a horrible brother, who can't forgive." She screamed while she threw punches. Sirius grabbed Riley around her waist when James started to fight back. Riley struggled in Sirius's arms while Remus ushered James away.

"Riley calm down." Sirius said to her while she struggled, "Please just stop." She stopped struggling and stood limp in his arms.

"I hate him." She said dryly.

"No, you don't and I know he doesn't…"

"Bullshit. He wont even talk to me, I've tried reaching out to him. He wont forgive me." Riley said and before Sirius could even attempt to comfort her, she attacked him. Her lips met his roughly; her tongue forced its way into his mouth. She pushed him against the wall.

"What about people seeing?" Sirius breathed when she started kissing his neck.

"I don't see anyone." Riley said before she attacked his mouth again. Sirius was satisfied with her answer and tried to take control. He got her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Padfoot, where did you go?" James's voice called, "We cant be late."

"Shit." Sirius said, "I have to go." Sirius rushed off leaving Riley to find someone else.

* * *

**A/N- next chapter will be up soon. Review?**


	7. The Problem with Vrigins

**A/N- This chapter is two chapters put together**

* * *

The weather changed from cool autumn to freezing winter. A thick blanket of white snow covered the grounds and Hogsmeade. Along with the change in seasons a change in some of the students came along with it. Sirius was in his longest running relationship and so was Riley. Their relationships was the definition of opposites attract.

Sirius's date with Rachel was drawing to a close. They were kissing outside the Ravenclaw common room. Sirius pulled her body closer to his and let one hand wander up her front.

"Stop please." Rachel said

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Hun, this isn't like the first time we've done this."

"I just can't."

"Whatever. Good night." Sirius said before giving her one more kiss. He waited until she disappeared behind the portrait, "A virgin, am I crazy." He asked himself as he hurried off. He hoped he wasn't late.

Riley hurried down the third floor corridor, her date ran late with Scott. Scott started up another conversation about waiting until marriage, there was probably more but she spaced out.

She hurried through the door, "Sorry I'm late. I tried to hurry." Sirius wrapped his arms around her, "Were you waiting long?"

"Not at all." Sirius said before he kissed her, "So how's Scott anyways?" He asked before he kissed her neck.

"The same old thing," She said, "and a virgin, I might add. Speaking of which, how's your Rach.?" Riley could see the annoyance in his eyes when she called Rachel his.

"Same as your Scott." Riley couldn't help but laugh. Sirius playfully tossed her on the bed.

Riley opened her eyes to find herself still in the Room of Requirement but she was alone like always. They agreed, about six weeks ago (the same time they both started going out with Rachel and Scott) when their meetings increased, never to stay the whole night together; one of them always left in the middle of the night. She got dressed and left for her own dorm to get ready for classes.

"Padfoot, you seem tired," James said while they all were at lunch, "You didn't seem to be paying much attention in transfiguration then normal. Long night with Rachel?"

"Something like that."

* * *

Scott and Riley were walking the grounds, trying to relax after a day of classes.

"Riley, baby, you seem distracted. Did you sleep alright?" Scott asked, "Were you up a lot?"

"Something like that." Riley said, "But I'll be wide awake for our date tonight. What should we do?"

"Actually, I was just planning on hanging out in my common room with some friends, you know relax."

"But its Friday!"

"But we've been out…late all this week."

"We've been back by nine every night." Riley cried exasperated.

"I know and I still had some studying to do." Scott said missing Riley's point, "I think I will head back. You coming?"

"No." Riley said annoyed. He lightly kissed her before he left. "Jesus Christ."

* * *

Sirius was walking threw the halls with Rachel after dinner.

"I was thinking we could go get a drink in Hogsmeade." Sirius suggested.

"Well, I'm not seventeen yet." Rachel said innocently.

"Don't worry, I am and plus they don't care." Sirius said draping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll pass," Rachel said, "I'll see you tomorrow." She kissed him on his cheek before skipping towards her house. Sirius was a little dumbfounded but a familiar laughter echoed around him.

"You think that's funny?" He asked, his voice dripping with fake anger.

"I find it hilarious." Riley said lounging against the wall, "The great Sirius Black was denied."

"I know," Sirius admitted, "She's so, so…"

"Virgin." Riley helped.

"Yeah" They started to walk down the hall.

"Yeah you and a virgin just don't mix." Riley said.

Sirius playfully pushed her, "You better watch it. Look at the hunk of burning love you're with." Riley laughed with Sirius while they walked towards the portrait hole, "Since you don't have any plans care to join me for a drink."

"Of course."

* * *

Riley and Sirius were sitting the bar in the Three Broomsticks with their first round of drinks. Riley and Sirius were able to easily joke and talk with each other without fearing they were crossing the line. They were in the middle of a shot contest with the Patrons of the bar when the bar tender told them they had to get back to the castle before Dumbledore got mad at him. Riley and Sirius weren't as drunk as they wanted to be but to most people they were pretty drunk. On the way back, Riley got the case of the wandering hands. Sirius had to keep pulling her hands out of his pants.

"C'mon. I just wanna fool around." Riley said sexily, "Don't you wanna fool around?" She asked before she nibbled on his ear. They clumsily made their way out of the tunnel, lips locked. Sirius's hands roamed under her shirt while her fingers got tangled in his hair. Sirius removed his hands from her shirt and picked her up; carrying her to the closest place for them to finish.

James and Remus were bustling around their dorm getting ready for the Slytherin versus Hufflepuff match. They decided on waiting until the last second to get Sirius up, they both heard him come in late.

"James, get Sirius up." Remus said from the bathroom, "I'm not going to get any where near him this early."

"Thanks." James said sarcastically. He finished putting his shoes on before he pulled back Sirius's bed curtains, "What the fuck?"

* * *

**A/N- cliff hanger, hehe. please take the time to review, awsome thanks.**


	8. Discovered

**A/N- I decided to tweek the stroy a little because I didn't like the way I had it written at this point. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Riley was lying on Sirius's stomach, their sheet sprawled across their waits. Sirius had his arm around her and their breathing was in perfect rhythm. James just stood shocked at the foot of the bed, his breathing and heart rate increasing.

"James, what is-ohhhh boy." Remus said seeing Sirius and Riley.

"I thought he came back with Rach." James yelled, "not my sister." James got really close to Sirius and smacked him a few times across his face and head.

"What the fuck? Who the hell?" Sirius said groggily. He opened his eyes finally seeing a pissed off James, a slightly amused Remus and felt the warmth from Riley's body and realization dawned on him, "James, let me explain." Sirius said desperately. Sirius carefully slide out from under Riley and put on a pair of boxers before he led James and Remus to the bathroom.

"What the hell were you thinking?" James asked, "Please tell me you were drunk."

"Yeah" Sirius said shyly.

"and was she?"

"Yeah."

"So you took advantage of her?' James yelled.

Sirius was surprised by his response, "No."

James ran his hand through his hair and started to pace the bathroom, "Sirius of all the girls you could have chosen, you chose her and went behind my back." James yelled.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said, "but you can't control these things."

"Yes you can. You keep it in your pants."

Sirius was trying his best not to lose his temper but James was being unreasonable and hypocritical, "James don't even go there. _You_ have no case."

James took a deep breath, "Okay, now that your awake you can get rid of her, its only a one night stand." He paused for a second, "and _none_ of us will tell Rachel."

Sirius sighed, "James you're not even listening."

"Stop." Riley said softly but grabbed the boys' attention. She was standing in the bathroom doorway draped in Sirius's sheet

"You." James growled rounding on his sister, "Do you like ruining everyone's lives." Riley looked hurt as James continued to yell at her. Riley dropped her eyes to the floor like a scared child being reprimanded by a parent, "He had a great relationship but did you care? All you care about is yourself!"

"This isn't the first time." Sirius cried out and Riley's eyes darted from the floor to him.

"What?" James asked dangerously.

Sirius was glad that he took James's attention off Riley but was afraid James might to something rash, "This isn't the first time." He repeated calmly, "We've been sleeping together for a while now."

"I'm sorry." Riley said trying to hold back her tears, "For all of this. I don't want you two fighting with each other. Please just stop." Riley grabbed her clothes and left for her dorm.

"You're an ass." Sirius said to James.

* * *

Slytherin ended up winning the match and a hostel air filled the great hall during lunch. James and Sirius stayed away from each other, trying to work off their anger towards each other. Sirius walked over to Rachel and quietly asked her if he could have a word.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind being in the Great Hall but I have some respect for you." He said while they sat on the marble stairs in the entrance hall, "I'm sorry but I want to break it off." She started crying, which never happened before usually he just got slapped or insulted, "uhh…c'mon now. You had to see we weren't working. Uhh…please stop crying."

"I'm s-s-sorry." She said trying to stop, "I'm j-just g-gonna go." She stood up and ran up the stairs towards her house. Sirius heaved himself up and ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

'Well that went well' Riley thought to herself. She just broke up with Scott. There was no way she could continue to date him, especially after last night. Riley couldn't understand why last night with Sirius affected her so much; she had been with him many times before. Riley looked out across the quidditch pitch, after she ended it with Scott she went to the Pitch to be alone. Riley decided that James was right and she had to stay away from Sirius.

It took the whole weekend for James and Sirius to start talking again and for Sirius to actually find Riley. Their History of Magic professor lectured like someone was paying attention. Sirius got up from his seat and took the empty one next to Riley.

"Hey." He said when she didn't acknowledge him, "Why did you break up with Scott?"

"Why did you break up with Rachel?" The bell rang and Riley didn't wait for Sirius's answer, she just took off. Sirius wasn't able to catch up with her until the portrait hole.

"I think you know why." He answered her.

"But why? Look what happened when people found out." Riley said, "Its not worth it." She took the stairs to the girls' dorms two at a time. Sirius felt his heart break more and more with each step she took.

* * *

A newly single Sirius met a group of girls following him everywhere. Sirius sat in the common room, not listening to a word the busty blonde was saying to him. The blonde took that as a sign to start grouping him and kissing his neck but Sirius didn't even respond to her. The life in Sirius's eyes was gone, the little hop in his step was gone, and he was like a zombie. His life consisted of going to class, skipping lunch, going to afternoon classes, taking a few bites of dinner and they going up the astronomy tower and drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. In front of James and Remus he put on a fake face and was his old self in front of them

Riley kept to herself like normal. She did, however, have a new following; any girl that was good enough for_ the_ Sirius Black, no matter how strange she is, is good enough for the guys. Outside the potions classroom, a tall-dark haired Slytherin stood over her while she stood against the wall waiting for potions to start. Riley nodded her head every once in a while to give the guy the elusion that she was listening. Just before class was about to start the marauders made their way down the stairs. Sirius caught Riley's eye and she couldn't look away as much as she wanted to. Her heart skipped a beat and Sirius held his breath. Neither of them wanted to end the glance. Riley would never admit to Sirius or anyone that she wanted to be with him and everything she ever said about hating him and him using her was a lie. Just as Sirius thought everything was going to be alright, Riley tore her eyes away from him.

* * *

**A/N- Okay so I know I ask for review but I haven't gotten any but there are people reading this but I am going to continue to ask, review please.**


	9. Face the Facts

Winter finally melted away and spring rose. The grounds were a vivid green and the sun warmed the students. Spring may have warmed most of the students but it couldn't warm all of them. The past winter left two students frozen in particular. Sirius seemed to become void of any emotion. He was barely able to get through the days and having Riley in most of his classes served as a constant reminder of what he lost. Riley separated herself from reality. She relived the days or the nights she spent with Sirius before their escapades were discovered by James and the shit hit the fan but Riley never took her day dreams back to that morning.

It's after hours; Riley sat in the back corner of the library working hard on her potions essay that she had put off. The shadows that the candle cast gave the library a sense of forbidding but Riley didn't have time to sit around scaring herself she had to finish the essay so she could at least get some sleep. Riley thought she heard the library door close; she strained her eyes to see through the darkness that surrounded her. Riley convinced herself that she was just hearing things. She finished her essay and hurried out of the library, forgetting to blow out the candle. Sighing at her sudden exit, Sirius walked out of his hiding place, blew out the candle for her and left…alone.  
Many students spent their free time after classes and weekends outside in the warm weather, which left the common room empty for those looking for some alone time. Riley was just that person. Riley was lying on the couch listening to music when she heard the portrait hole open. She sat up to see her brother walk in. Riley laid back down figuring that he would walk through the common and not give any inclination that she was even there-was she wrong. With a wave of his wand her music ended and she sat bolt up.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Riley asked.

James rolled his eyes, "Your brother. Now calm you ass down."

Riley snorted, "Now, your my brother. What's gotten into you?" James sat down on the couch next to her.

"I was wrong." Riley looked at him suspiciously, "Sirius hasn't been the same since that day. He tries to fake it in front of me and Remus but I can see it in his eyes, in the way he walks and even in the way he talks. He's just lifeless. He's heartbroken."

"You were right. I realize it now. I do just fuck up everyone lives."

"Ri," Riley looked up at him. He hadn't called her Ri since before they left for Hogwarts six years ago. His expression was soft and his voice spoke with compassion, "I know you miss him too. Just give him a chance." James gave her a small peck on the cheek before he left her. Riley stared at the portrait hole, shocked at what just happened. She knew he was right but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to do it. Once again the portrait hole opened, Riley was expecting to look into the same hazel eyes as hers but she met a pool of dull gray. Riley's breath caught in her throat and she did the first thing that came to her mind; she dashed up the girls' stairs in a flash.

Sirius watched her dash up the stairs; he barely had time to register who it was before she took off. Sirius never got to spend much time around her anymore. He had to come up with ways to be around her without her knowing, like standing in the shadows while she studied late in the library. It took all the self control he had in him to not run up and kiss or hold her in his arms. Sirius realized that he ran out of self control, it was all gone and he couldn't stop himself any longer.

The seventh year girls' dorm was empty when Sirius burst through the door. He knew she was up here; his eyes scanned the room finally resting on the bathroom door. Sirius threw open the door to the bathroom and ripped open her shower door.

"What the…" She cried while she tried covering herself up. Sirius didn't realize that he would be paralyzed when he opened the shower door, "You could have the decency to at least look away." Riley said angrily.

Sirius was able to regain him self and think of other things besides her naked body, "Its nothing I haven't seen before." She turned her back to him and turned off the water.

"Can you give me my towel?" Riley wrapped herself in the towel he handed to her, "What do you think you're doing in here? Come to watch me shower or something?'

"Not this time." Riley looked disgusted but Sirius could see the amusement dancing in her eyes, "Go out with me." Riley was at a loss for words, "Just give me the chance." Riley bit her lip which always drove Sirius crazy. Riley took a deep breath.

"Okay." Sirius cried out in joy and picked her up in a huge hug, his five o'clock shadow rubbing roughly against her face.

"Tonight, six o'clock in the common room. I'll be waiting for you." He put her down and hurried out of her room.

* * *

Sirius was waiting for Riley a half and hour early. Riley didn't come down the stairs until six exactly. She had on a pair of tight jeans with a stud belt and black button up cardigan over a white cami underneath.

"Am I under-dressed?" Riley asked, "I wasn't sure of what to wear."

"No you look great." Sirius said kissing her cheek, "lets go."

Sirius took her to dinner in Hogsmeade then a walk up to the shrieking shack.

"Oh, this is just a lovely place to take a date." Riley told Sirius while he conjured up a blanket and pillows. Sirius walked up to her and turned her around so her back was pressed against his chest and he rested his hands on her hips.

"Look up." He whispered in her ear. Riley gasped. The sky was crystal clear and millions upon millions of stars shone I the sky. Sirius was happy that Riley wrapped his arms tighter around her. They lay down on the blanket to watch the stars.

"I'm going to have to admit, you did good Black." Riley said back in the common room.

"Enough to change your mind?" Sirius asked hopefully

"Please Sirius lets end on a good note."

"But its not over." Sirius pulled Riley close to him, lifting her chin and kissing her gently. Riley's stomach flipped flopped at this simple kiss. They both missed kisses like this. Sirius ended the kiss.

"Good night" he said.

* * *

Sirius was waiting for Riley in the common room the next morning.

"Hey" He said as she stepped off the stairs. Riley gave him a hug.

"The date was great last night."

"Who said it was over?" Sirius scoped her up; Riley squirmed in his arms but he wouldn't put her down until they arrived at the room of requirement. Sirius pulled Riley into the room that was set up with a table for two with a variety of fruit and an arrangement of tiger lilies in the center. Sirius saw the affect the room had on Riley and knew he was doing something right.

"Lets eat." Sirius said as he pulled out Riley's chair. Riley ate her food absidmindidly battling herself inside. Riley didn't want to stay, she knew where things would lead after this and Riley knew she wasn't capable of that. The longest relationship she had was with Scott and that wouldn't even count as a real relationship since she had no feelings for him and she ran into Sirius's bed every night.

"Food okay?" Sirius asked.

Riley smiled sweetly, "You out did yourself. You know, you really didn't have to do all of this."

"I wanted to do something special."

"Sirius you need to stop trying to out do yourself. Its really not you."

"How do you know its not me?" Sirius asked, "Maybe I never had a reason to do all of this before?"

'He had to say that' Riley thought 'How could anyone resist that.' Riley came to terms with the fact that she couldn't resist him any longer. "Well this was a nice breakfast." She said playing with the last couple pieces of fruits.

"What do you want to do today?" Sirius asked

"Who said I was spending the day with you, Mr. Black?" Riley chuckled, "Actually I have to finish Defense homework this afternoon."

James and Remus were waiting for Sirius to return from his breakfast with Riley. The two walked into the common room together but Riley continued up the stairs while Sirius took a seat next to Remus.

"How's it going?" Remus asked him.

"I dunno, maybe it's me." Sirius said, "She shows no emotion she's like a freaking rock."

"Riley will break don't worry." James said, "It takes her longer to come to her senses." Sirius sighed.

"C'mon Sirius, I'm almost done with my Defense homework. You can copy it." Remus said. Remus, James and Sirius went up to the dorm.

Riley couldn't concentrate, Sirius kept wanderingintoher thoughts. She probably read the same line in her text book a dozen times. Frustrated she threw her book across the room.

"Whoa." James said walking into her room as she threw the book, "Books don't fly."

"How to you guys get up here?" Riley yelled agitated.

"Defense can't be that hard." James said, "Chill. Here I brought you this." James tossed her a rolled up parchment.

"Thank god." She sighed. James laid out on her bed.

"So tell me how are you feeling?" James asked

"If you're going to play shrink then I should be the one lying down."

"Ri, I'm serious." James said, "Spill." Riley snorted. She had a look of concentration on her face.

"Confused, I guess. I don't want to screw up."

"If I can do it then you can too." James said  
"But you had seven years, I've know him for less then one year."

"Who said we were talking about Sirius?" James asked, "last thing were talking about was defense homework." With those words James nonchalantly walked out. Riley growled and threw her pillow at the door.

That night didn't get any better; Riley couldn't sleep. She would be too hot and throw off her covers then she would be too cold. On her back, side, stomach, anyway she laid she couldn't get comfortable. Riley couldn't get comfortable. Riley sighed sprawled on her back. She stared up at the ceiling, she wanted to sleep. Riley had an idea but that was her last resort; twenty minutes later, Riley was ready for her last resort. Riley climbed out of bed.

How boys slept was a wonder of nature, their snores echoed through the room like stampeding rhinos.

"Sirius." Riley whispered next to him, "Sirius."

"Huh…" Sirius said groggily, "Riley what's wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I can't…uh, never mind." Riley chickened out, "Sorry I woke you."

"Hey wait." Sirius said sitting up on his elbows, "Can't sleep?" Riley just shrugged from across the room, "I have plenty of room." Riley gladly accepted his invitation. She laid with her back to him and kept some space in between their bodies. She still felt tense and couldn't relax. Sirius's fingertips ran over the skin on the small of her back. His fingertips slowly made their way over her hip to her lower stomach and back again. Sirius repeated that a few times before leaving his arm on her hip. Riley scooted back, resting her small curves in his and his arm tightened around her. Riley woke the next morning facing Sirius with his arms still around her. Riley laid there for a few minutes watching Sirius. She gently crawled out of Sirius arms to got to the bathroom when she got back Sirius was lying on his back, awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She said standing at the foot of the bed.

"I always woke up when you left at night. Your body kept me warm." Sirius said, "and I'm freezing now." Riley smiled and climbed on the bed, lying on top of him.

"Warmer now?"

"Burning up." Sirius said. Riley smiled looking into his eyes.

"I don't want to screw this up." Riley told him not breaking their gaze.

"I won't let you."

"I don't know how good I'm going to be at this." Riley admitted

"It doesn't matter." Sirius said, "I'll never give up."


	10. The Ups and Downs of Relationships

**A/N- Just a warning, there is a mature scence in this chapter.**

* * *

"Two months." Sirius said

Riley and Sirius were sitting at a nice restaurant in Hogsmeade. Sirius had decided to take her out for their two month anniversary.

"You say it like its been a struggle." Riley joked.

"Of course…"Sirius paused and Riley gave him a suspicious look, "it hasn't" Sirius finished as the waiter brought their food..

Riley and Sirius were on their way back to the castle, walking hand in hand. They were half way there when Sirius pulled her to him. He kissed her, pleading for entrance to her mouth. Their kiss was sensual and passionate. Their bodies were pressed close together; Sirius moved from her mouth to her jaw bone then to her neck, she moaned her approval. Sirius's hands worked on the zipper on the back of her dress when he finally got the zipper moving, Riley broke apart.

"Hey." Riley said removing Sirius's hands from her zipper, "We can't do this."

"No one will see." Sirius said lustfully and attacking her mouth.

"Stop…stop…stop it." Riley said more forcefully with each word, finally pushing him off of her.

Sirius regained himself, "I'm sorry. Its just, we used to do it like every night and its been two months. I'm dying."

"I know but its only been two months. If we're going to do this right, you'll have to start from the beginning." Sirius didn't want to agree with her but he had to.

------

Sirius and Riley were sitting in the common room, not really doing anything. They weren't saying anything, just sitting looking around. This was something they did often; life turned a little dull. They were use to each other's company; they lost their excitement partly because of school, with the months flying by the professors assigned more homework to prepare for the N.E.W.T.S. James came back early from his rounds with Lily, "What have you two been up to?" James asked.

"We're just hanging out." Sirius said.

"No." Riley yelled coming out of her daze, "Nothing. Nothing today. Nothing yesterday. Nothing everyday." Riley stormed up to her room. Sirius and James just stared at the stairs Riley just stormed up, shocked.

"What bloody hell was that all about." James asked.

"No idea." Sirius said becoming comfortable once again in his chair.

"Aren't you gonna go up there?"

"Do you see stupid?" Sirius pointed to his forehead. James gave him a stern look, "Okay, Okay."

Riley had gotten into the shower by the time Sirius got upstairs. Sirius knew something was bothering her, she always rushed into the shower when she was upset"Riley." He said while he sat on the sink, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, hun. Thanks." Riley said washing her hair.

"Bullshit."

Riley sighed leaning against the shower wall, "We're boring." Riley waited and waited for Sirius to say something. She couldn't see sitting on the sink any longer. She took a step closer to the shower door when it clicked open. Sirius stood in front of her, stark naked.

"We can fix that." He said stepping in the shower with her. Riley was a little shocked but it didn't take her long to get over it. Sirius pinned her against the wall, a devilish smirk playing on his lips and a lustful spark in his eye. He didn't forcefully kiss but he his was sweet and meaningful. His hand went to the small of her back bringing her closer to him. Riley deepened the kiss her tongue taking control. She broke apart to begin sucking his neck. Her hands began to roamed his body, Sirius gasped when her hands made it all the way down to his hard member massaging it gently. Sirius took control again, removing her hands. He kissed her collar bone and down her chest. She moaned loudly while he sucked and massaged her breast. Riley couldn't wait any longer, she pressed herself close to his pelvis. Sirius lifted her up, sliding into gently then pushing in and out faster with every one of her screams of bliss.

Riley had on one of Sirius's sweat shirts and was sitting on his bed with him. Her legs rubbed against his while Sirius played with her cheek and rubbed her cheeks.

"Ri, I've always wondered something since I first met you." Sirius said slightly warily, "What was James talking about when he said something about you being bailed out?" Riley stopped rubbing legs with him, she slide down a little and rested her head on his chest.

"When I left I guess I went through that whole cliché rebellious period. I got caught up in…uh…some drugs. It almost killed me, literally." Sirius wrapped his arms around her tighter, "Don't worry. Its been three years. I'll never do it again. I promise."

"Good, cuz I couldn't live with out you. I love you" he whispered. Riley stopped breathing for a moment. She didn't think it could be possible for someone to love her enough that he gave her the self confidence she lacked her entire life or for her to love someone that she couldn't live with out if he was ever gone.

"I love you, too."

------

N.E.W.T.S was finally over and the seventh years had only one full day left. After their last test James took Riley tot the kitchen. He ordered them some raspberry sherbet before sitting her down to talk.

"What's on your mind bro?" Riley asked before eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"I love Lily." He said.

"Uh huh."

"Did I tell you we already made plans to move in together." James continued; Riley nodded. James dug through his pocket and placed its contents on the table. Riley's eyes nearly popped out of her head. Riley snatched the ring off the table.

"That has got to be the biggest fucking diamond I've ever seen." James chuckled, "No seriously, it'll probably break her finer." James examined the ring fondly, "You ready for this?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. But I need you help. I want to do it tomorrow. Can you have Sirius, Remus and Lily in the common room tomorrow night?

"Sure will."

The next evening Riley was rushing around the boys' dorm pulling out clothes for both Remus and Sirius.

"Take a shower, wear what I have laid out and be in the common room in an hour." Riley told them

"Why?" Sirius asked a little overwhelmed.

Riley smiled sweetly, "Sirius honey if this relationship is going to work, you have to understand not to question me." She slammed the boys dorm door.

Riley helped Lily look her best curling her hair and loaning her on of her dresses. Afraid of the consequences, the boys wee in the common room twenty minutes early. Riley and Lily joined them not too much later. They all sat around the fire where James had butterbeers and junk food waiting for them. After a few minutes of reminiscing James stood up.

"I asked Riley to get you all here for me." James started, "Seven years here and this is our last night. I wanted to end my life here doing the one thing I've always wanted and feeling the way I felt this last year." James got down on one knee in front of Lily. Riley squeezed Sirius's hand, "Lily, I love you. I'd give anything for you including my life. But I want to give myself to you. Lily Evans, will you marry me?" Everyone held their breath as James opened the box. Lily was shaking and her breathing was unstable but it didn't take her long to answer.

"James." She murmured, "of course. Yes!" James slipped the ring on her finger then stood up and kissed her.


	11. The Real World

**A/N- Theres only two more chapters left after this one.**

* * *

After the train ride, everyone went back to the Potter manor. Sirius was in the final stages of buying his flat and only planed on being there for a day or two; Remus already had a place in the county side but was too tired to travel there; Riley had no idea where she was going to live but she knew she could only last a few weeks with the love birds.

Lily didn't waste any time letting everyone know she was getting married and two days after getting home her parents through an engagement party; inviting people from school and muggles that worked with her parents. Riley and Sirius were talking to long time friends, the Weasleys who just had another son, when the tapping of the a glass grabbed everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming to wish my daughter and her fiancé luck," Mr. Evans said, "Have a safe evening and we'll see you all at the wedding." While everyone was heading for the front door, Sirius took Riley to the backyard. Sirius took off his sport jacket and put it around Riley's shoulders.

"I can finally move into the flat tonight." He started, "You know it pretty big, I mean its big enough for two people." Riley knew what was coming, "I would love for you to move in with me."

She took Sirius's hands, "Sure it'll be good for us." From the Evan's backyard to their flat.

It was gorgeous. Two out of the four walls in the living room were glass that looked out into he heart of London. The room was in soft colors with a granite fireplace and marble floors.

"You like it?" Sirius asked seeing Riley's goofy smile, "There's tow rooms." Sirius told her cautiously. Riley smiled mischievously dragging Sirius into their room.

* * *

The five friends were talented and gifted, everyone knew it even outside of school. They were getting job offers form the ministries all over Europe. But for the five friends there was no need for them to travel around the world to get their dream jobs. James, Sirius, Remus and Lily took moody up on his offer to be aurors- Riley got offered the same job but chose something different. Riley took up the job as prosecutor for the Macmara and Partners law firm.

"So how do I look?" Riley asked Sirius while he pulled on his pants; its their first day of work, "Lawyerish?"

"You look like the lawyer everyone is going to want to bang." Sirius said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Just the look I was going for." Riley turned out of his arms but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"But I'm the only one who gets to." Riley saw the clock over his shoulder and jerked away before he could kiss her.

"We have to leave. See you later." She said before apparating.

Riley walked confidently through the front entry of the law firm. Her hell clicked on the tile floor.

"May I help you?" asked the front receptionist.

"Riley Potter. I'm the new prosecutor."

"Prosecuting offices are on the fifth floor." Riley hurried toward the elevators, just as one was starting to close.

"Hold the elevator." She ran into the elevator, "Thanks." Riley stared straight ahead waiting for her floor, but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked slightly to her right and could see the man next to her smile.

"Hi." She said slightly annoyed. He obviously didn't notice the annoyance in her voice because he took a step closer.

"Joshua Macmara."

Luckily for Riley the elevator doors opened on her floor, My floor." She told him heading out and he followed.

"Mine too." He said with his perfect smile that caused his beautiful blue eyes to shine. He didn't have a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his clothes.

"You must be Jackline Potter."

"Miss Potter." Riley corrected him.

"Miss Potter?" a nervous voice asked. A young woman about the same age as Riley, "I'm Megan Jones, your receptionist." Riley looked like a kid in the candy store.

"I have my own receptionist. Ohh I love this job already."

"Why don't you get us some tea and I'll show Jackline…"

"Miss Potter."

"…her new office." Joshua said looking at Riley while he talked to Megan. Megan nodded and went to hurry off.

"That wont be necessary, Mr. uhh…"

"Joshua."

"…was just leaving. Why don't you show me around Megan?" Riley said. She smiled smartly at Joshua before following Megan to her office. Before Megan left she told Riley what was on her schedule,

"A meeting in forty five minutes, a lunch with Mr. Macmara, a two o'clock meeting with some A.D.A.S- nothing really important, trust me- and Mr. Macmara has scheduled a five thirty dinner."

"Cancel the last one." Riley told her before she left.

Riley headed to the meeting forty five minutes later. Around the conference table sat a majority of older men and a few younger men but still older then Riley but the one thing that caught Riley's attention was that she was the only woman. She sat in the last chair a little uncomfortable.

"First, I'd like to introduce Miss Jackline Potter." Mr. Macmara Sr. said.

"Riley, please." She corrected.

"She's replacing Mann. Anyways, Joshua has volunteered to be her partner for no, so Thompson will be working alone." Riley bit her tongue. The meeting slowly trudged on from there.

Riley hurried out of the conference room, the meeting was finally over and she was trying to wake up.

"Riley." Joshua called but Riley didn't stop. He stuck his foot in her office door; Riley sighed.

"Dinner, tonight, you and me."

Riley didn't hesitate, "No."

"I already scheduled it." He said cockily.

"And I cancelled. I have plans."

"With who?" Riley was starting to get annoyed.

"None of you fucking business." Riley stepped on his foot with her heel and slammed the door in his face when he recoiled.

* * *

"Basic training. I'm going to have you sweating blood." Moody yelled to he new aurors, " This aint going to be a walk in the park. Get going." Sirius, Remus, James and Lily took off running with the other trainees for their first ten miles. After their "jog" as Moody referred to it as , the did sit ups, pull ups, ran more then did spell drills. It was hell and it didn't end at noon. The Trainees were afraid to eat fearing they would throw it up later. Training wasn't much different after lunch. After another short break, the trainees were divided into their auror divisions. Remus, Lily, James and Sirius were accepted into a division that was headed by Moody that dealt with the new threat of death eaters. It was anew division that many including the minister didn't know about. There were few people and they didn't have much info.

It was getting late, Riley was home alone still dressed in her pencil skirt and buttom up blouse, her hair was falling out of its bun and her heels laid abandoned in the hall. She was desperately trying to keep her spaghetti dinner warm for her and Sirius. It was already seven and dinner had been ready since five; being an auror, as it turns out, isn't a nine to five job. Riley was preparing her plate when she heard Sirius apparate into the living room.

"Oh, good your home." Riley said walking out of the kitchen, "I'll have your dinner on the table in like five minutes."

"I'm not hungry." He grumbled. Riley was barely able to choke out, "huh". Sirius started toward the bedroom and Riley followed, "I hurting all over and I'm not hungry."

"But I've been waiting two and a half hours to eat with you." Riley said hurt and disappointment clear in her voice.

"Well, I said I'm tired." Sirius growled.

"Well excuse me Mr. Black." Riley said pissed, "See I would have known what was going on maybe if, oh I don't know, let me know before you came home." She slammed the bedroom door shut.

Riley listened to the shower run while she stabbed at her pasta. She lay on the couch babying a glass of scotch.

"Drinking with out me." Sirius said form the other side of the couch; he couldn't see Riley roll her eyes but he did see her take a large gulp and turn to her side, "Ri, I'm sorry." She wouldn't answer her, "Riley, honey, I'm really sorry." Sirius took it as a good sign when Riley didn't chuck her glass at him and became more daring. He lifted her head and sat down, laying her head in his lap. Riley readjusted and snuggled into Sirius.

"You missed a damn good cold dinner." Riley smirked.

"Bummer." Sirius laughed, "so how was your first day?'

"Okay, I have my own receptionist." Riley said while Sirius's finger tips tickled Riley's stomach, "The bosses son keeps hitting on me."

"Do I need to teach him a lesson?"

Riley looked up at Sirius, "You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, I hope you enjoy the last few chapters.**


	12. The Wedding

After many weeks of Lily's frantic planning, her and James's day was finally upon them. The couple had decided on a smaller wedding but still beautiful wedding. The guest list included family, friends from school and co-workers. As much as Lily didn't like her sister, she still invited her but she was only a guest, not in the wedding party. The wedding party includes Riley as Lily's maid of honor and Sirius as James's best man.

"Riley, I'm so excited I think I'm going to puke." Lily said while Riley fixed her veil. Lily's dress was a simple white satin spaghetti strap that puddles at her feet. Her veil sat at the crown of her head that went to mid-back with her auburn hair in elegant curls. The dress was simple but fit every one of Lily's curve and made her look gorgeous. The dress Lily picked for Riley was a champagne color in the same style as Lily's. The bouquets were made up of white and lavender roses.

"Lily, darling, are you ready?" Lily's dad asked from outside the oak door. Lily took a deep breath and Riley gave her a reassuring smile.

Riley walked down the aisle before Lily. Riley noticed that James was sweating bullets. The wedding march started and the chapel stood for Lily and her father. Riley watched as James's face turned from nervousness to a goofy smile. James stumbled through his vows and Lily tried hard not to laugh. James gently kissed her when the vows were said and the rings were on the fingers.

* * *

Riley and Sirius were standing off to the side of the reception watching James and Lily mingle. Riley took a sip of her champagne, "Did you tell him?"

"I couldn't, he was a wreck all week." Sirius looked over at Riley from the corner of his eye, "Did you wear it?"

"No, I didn't want to take away from them." The ringing of the class silenced the room.

"Lily has informed me that it is now the time for the Best Man speech." James announced, "So, Sirius get your butt up here before Lily rings your neck for making us behind schedule." The crowd laughed as Sirius made his way to James and Lily.

Sirius dramatically cleared his throat before he started, "I can honestly say that I have never loved anyone more then James. Sorry Riley." The crowd laughed, "He may not always come off as selfless but James is just that. He took me in when I wanted to give up, he risked his life for a close friend and he would give everything up for Lily; if anyone deserves to be this happy its James and Lily. He has loved Lily for eight years and she's loved him for about two." Their former classmates laughed, remembering James and Lily's past relationship, "I want to strive for the love they share. I wish you both the greatest luck." Sirius raised his glass and the crowd drank to Mr. and Mrs. Potter. After Sirius's speech James and Lily went to the dance floor and Sirius went back to Riley.

"That was sweet but you better have not meant you love him more then me." Sirius kissed her, "That's what I thought."

"Lets dance."

Sirius and Riley swayed to the music in each others arms

"Are you scared?" Riley asked in a hush whisper.

Sirius looked undecided, "I'm not sure. I was with James all this morning and he was a wreck. I can stand here and tell you I'm not but I don't know about later."


	13. The Other Wedding

**A/N- What a way to end a story with the lucky thirteenth chapter. enjoy.**

* * *

Riley was rushing around her kitchen trying to cook a delicious dinner for herself, Sirius, James, Lily and Remus. She had crab cakes going for an appetizer, double baked potatoes for the main course of the steaks, that she still had to cook, and to top it off she still had to finish getting ready. There was only an hour left until everyone would be arriving and Riley was determined to have everything perfect. Sirius walked into the kitchen wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows and a pair of black pants. He walked over to Riley and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey babe." He said but Riley pushed him off of her and hurried over to the oven to check on her bake potatoes. Sirius placed the knife that Riley had in her hand on the counter and grabbed her arms, "Go get ready. I'll finish." Riley looked around the kitchen then looked into Sirius's eyes, "Don't worry. I won't burn anything." Riley hurried out of the kitchen for her bedroom. After an hour of getting ready, Riley had on a red key hole halter dress and black strapy sandals. From her bedroom she could smell the progress of dinner and could hear her friends in the living room. She slipped on her ring before hurrying out to the living room. Riley just finished greeting everyone and apologizing for being late when Sirius announced that dinner was done. Riley lead everyone to the dinning table before she joined Sirius in the kitchen. Sirius had the plates ready with everyone's steak and potato, he had the crab cakes on a lovely platter and drinks ready. Riley jumped into Sirius's arms and gave him huge gift.

"Everything is perfect. Thank you so much." Riley said.

"I know how much this means to but I don't really know why, its just our friends." Sirius said. He grabbed the platter of crab cakes and Riley followed him out with the drinks. Dinner was served and the conversation flowed like always. Riley kept having Lily tell her about her honeymoon in the Caribbean. Sirius squeezed Riley's hand for a split second before he hushed everyone to silence.

"Okay, we have procrastinated enough. Riley and I have something we need to tell you. We've waited a month to tell you guys because of Lily and James." Everyone looked confused while Sirius spoke, "A month ago, I proposed to Riley and she accepted." The table erupted in cheers and everyone demanded to see her ring. Riley held out her to show everyone her large princess cut diamond ring.

"This is huge." Lily said, "Who would have thunk that a Black and a Potter would get married."

"Have you guys set a date?" Remus asked.

"In three months, December 20th." Riley said, "Nothing too big."

* * *

The daily prophet delivery owl dropped off the paper on Riley's coffee table a couple of weeks after Sirius and Riley became open about their engagement. Sirius was still asleep, Riley sat on the sofa reading the Daily Prophet. She turned the page of the paper and her cup came crashing down to the floor. There in the center of the page was her picture and Sirius's under the headline _The Ancient and Noble House of Black and the Powerful House of Potter to become one family._ Riley burst into the bedroom she shared with Sirius and woke him up with her outburst.

"What the hell is this?" Riley cried. Sirius rolled over and rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"What are you going on about?" He asked groggily. Riley through the paper on his stomach and Sirius read the headline that was above his picture.

"How did they find out about this?"

"I don't know maybe someone over heard me telling everyone." Sirius put down the paper, "Riley, I don't see why you're so upset. Who cares if everyone knows?" Riley shrugged; she plopped down on the bed next to Sirius. Sirius rolled on top of her and started kissing her neck when an owl flew into their bedroom, leaving a letter on the bed. Another owl flew and another and another and a half of dozen owls flew each leaving a letter.

"What the…" Sirius started as Riley opened the first letter.

"Well the minister says he is coming to our wedding and is expecting an invitation." Riley said throwing the letter to the side, "Oh look another pre-R.S.V.P. letter. That's what all of these are." Riley sighed, "This is not what I wanted, the whole bloody wizarding world is coming to our wedding."

"Riley, what did you expect? This is kind of a big deal. Our families are enemies." Sirius said.

"Whatever."

* * *

Sirius decided to higher a wedding planner to help Riley out with the wedding plans. Riley finally gave in and decided to have a large wedding but she had no idea how to start. Riley took the time off from work to plan the wedding but Sirius convinced her that one of them had to work plus Sirius was afraid of how worked up Riley was going to get when she started planning. Since Sirius was working, James went with Riley to meet the wedding planner and start the planning. The office was lovely, the walls were covered in wedding pictures, fake wedding cakes lined one wall and a book of other people's wedding sat on the table next to the couch James and Riley were sitting on. Riley looked around the room of pastels and white a little disgusted.

"Oh god, what have you and Sirius talked me into?" Riley asked and James hushed her as her wedding planner bustled into the room.

"Oh hello, dears." She said in a high pitched perky voice, "I'm Jenny Hupperman. Mrs. Hupperman if you will." She said as she shook Riley's and James's hands.

"Riley and this is my brother James. Sirius is working so he wont be joining us much." Riley said but Mrs. Hupperman didn't seem to care about the latter.

"Oh care dears, lets get started." She said pulling out a folder from her bag, "Now first what is the date of the wedding."

"December 20th."

"Oh lovely a winter wedding." She made a note of it, "I think we'll start with the church then the reception hall then the color scheme then the dress style then the wedding party…" She went on listing everything that they had to do and Riley's eyes nearly popped out of her eyes. "I think I'll schedule our next appointment for next Tuesday and I'll have the details on the church and reception hall." She stood up, James and Riley followed suit. James thanked her before he left with Riley.

"Where did you find her?" Riley asked, "She's already driving me crazy." James laughed and slug his arm around his sister's shoulders.

A week later, James and Riley were once again at the office of Mrs. Hupperman.

"Hello dearies." She sang as she greeted them, "I have found a lovely church in the country side, very romantic, very beautiful especially if its snowing and it is big enough to hold all the guests-all 330 of them." Riley looked the atpicture, she did like the church so she kept her mouth closed, "Now the I've booked the reception hall in the…"

"Well, actually I wanted to have the reception at the old manor." Riley told her. Mrs. Hupperman giggled her high pitch laugh.

"A wedding of this caliber can't have the reception at some old house. The reception hall I've booked is…"

"You going to have un-book that because its going to be held at the old Potter manor." Riley said through gritted teeth and James placed a hand on her leg, "I don't care what caliber you think this wedding is, its mine and I decided where the reception will be held." Mrs. Hupperman pierced her lips and made a note of it in her notebook.

"Then I guess we can move on to the color scheme. I was thinking of a dark navy blue. The bridesmaid dressed would look very beautiful in navy blue with a bouquet of white roses." She said, "Don't you agree, Miss Potter?" She added as an afterthought.

"Actually, no." Riley said, "I've already decided on red bridesmaid dresses and red and white tiger Lilies for the bouquets."

"But lilies are a spring flower more appropriate for a spring wedding." Mrs. Hupperman said. Riley shrugged her shoulders, "Well if you say so Miss." She made another note in her notebook, "Then I suppose we should have red napkins and china with red detail."

"Napkins? China?" Riley asked, "Uh…sure if you say so." Mrs. Hupperman smiled triumphfully, finally finding something Riley had no opinion of, "I'll leave all that to you." Mrs. Hupperman nodded in approval.

"Have you given any thought to the cake?"

"No."

"I'll schedule a cake tasting for three days from today." Mrs. Hupperman said before she stood to see them out.

"Riley, you don't have to completely rude." James told her outside.

"James, they women is a total nutter."

* * *

Riley had to go to the cake sampling alone. She sat in a small dining room surrounded by different pieces of cake and many glasses of champagne. Mrs. Hupperman described each piece of cake before Riley tasted it. Riley rejected five different types of cake until she tried the white cake with fresh strawberry layers. Riley loved it. She told her that she wanted it in a four tier cake with white frosting and red embroidery. Mrs. Hupperman made a note of it even though Riley could see in her face that she had something to say but wouldn't.

"Now, I think it is time for the wedding dress." Mrs. Hupperman, "I think we should go for a fitting and start trying different dresses…."

"Actually, Lily and I are going to dothe dresses ourselves. All I need you to do is make the flower arrangements for the church and the reception and the seating for the reception and to make sure everything goes right on my wedding day. Just send me all the information when you have it." Riley shook her hand and left her there.

* * *

Lily was able to take some time off work to help Riley design her wedding dress. They were browsing the dress in the top bridal shop in London, waiting for their designer.

"James told me about your wedding planner." Lily giggled. Riley rolled her eyes

"I left her do the flower arrangements and such so I don't have to see her until we get married in four weeks."

"Miss Potter, Mrs. Potter." The sales associate said walking up to them, "Kathy, it's a pleasure. I think we should get started." They followed her to her office, "From what I understand you already have an idea in mind for yours and Mrs. Potter's dresses." Riley nodded and described her dress to her while she drew what Riley described.

---------

Sirius's and Riley's big day was upon them. Riley woke up excited but the nerves hit her when she was in her room in the church started getting ready. Sirius wasn't in any better shape. He finally understood how James was so nervous on his wedding day. James tried getting Sirius to take a couple shots of whiskey but Sirius was too nervous to even move. Riley was finally in her wedding dress and standing before her mirror shocked that she was actually getting married.

"Oh, Riley you look beautiful." Lily said standing behind Riley. Riley's wedding dress was a stapless dress with a tight bodice that went past her hips where it turned into a full skirt. The bodice was embroidered in red bead work that matched the color of Lily's dress. Lily's matron of honor dress was red satin that had a plunging back. Riley's hair was up and her veil flowed down her back. Riley's bouquet was of white tiger lilies and Lily's was a mixture of red and white tiger lilies. A gentle knock on the door brought Riley out of her amazed dazed. James walked into the room.

"Everyone is waiting." James said as he walked in, "Riley you look beautiful." Riley gave him a huge hug.

"How's Sirius?" She asked.

"Anxious. Lets not make him wait any longer." James said offering Riley his arm. Lily handed Riley her bouquet and James led out of the room.

Lily walked down the aisle first. James and Riley waited behind the grand oak doors. Since their father was dead, Riley asked James to give her away. The doors swung open and thesome odd threehundred people stood for Riley and James. Riley's eyes immediately found Sirius's and neither broke the contact until James handed Riley to Sirius. The pastor started the ceremony.

"Do you, Jackline Riley Potter, take Sirius Aidan Black to be you loftily wedded husbanded. To have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

Riley looked deep into Sirius's eyes and felt the butterflies in her stomach that she always had whenever she caught Sirius's eye, "I do." Sirius's smile got even bigger when she spoke those simple words and slipped the ring on his finger.

"Do you, Sirius Aidan Black, take Jackline Riley Potter your loftily wedded wife; to have and to hold from this day forward, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." Sirius slipped the wedding ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Sirius pulled Riley close to him and kissed her gently.

* * *

**A/N- Well I hope you all enjoyed it. I have a sequal in my mind but I havent started writting it. I also started a Lily/James fic that I might start posting soon. Hopefully you will see something new from me soon.**


End file.
